Mi Sempai ¿Es un Fudanshi?
by Pucky-chan
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Por ser tan curioso se te diera Por entrar a la Habitación de tu Sempai y enterarte de algo no muy Común en un Príncipe? Pasen, Lean y ¡Disfruten de un fic que estoy Segura que a Muchos no se les paso la Idea por la Cabeza! :3 /Bel x Fran/ Yaoi (Chico x chico) Si no te gusta, evita Problemas y no lo habrás Curioson[?] -3-


Ciaossu~, Mis Sensuales Lectores! n_n ...Hace ya unos días que escribí mi Primer Bel x Fran, y me emocione tanto que me llego Doña Inspiración y quise escribir Otro *-* Asi que espero que lo disfruten :] Y disculpen que no haya sido tan Laaaargooo~~ La verdad es que soy muy Perezosa y cuando escribo no me doy cuenta del numero de palabras que utilizo . .. Whatever Como lo escribí Así quedo ;3; , Corto y Mediocre[?] xD ¡ENJOY!

**Nota súper Sensual(?): **Conmigo los Fanfics serán de la siguiente forma - _"Pensamientos", _- Diálogos- ¡Eso es todo! :3

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D ~

-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

"_Mierda, Ahora sí que se enojo" _ Pensó un Monótono Fran, el cual se encontraba detrás de un Nervioso Lussuria tratando de Calmar a Squalo.

-Nee~ Squ-chan, no tienes porque enojarte…- Intentaba calmarlo el pobre Guardián Varia del Sol. – Apuesto a que Fran-chan no lo hizo a propósito, ¿Ne, Fran-chan? – Formulo Luss dirigiéndose hacia el chico mencionado anteriormente.

- VOOOOOOOOOIIIIII, ¡Claro que lo hizo apropósito! – Seguía gritando el Guardián de la Lluvia, el cual ya estaba ardiendo en llamas, claro, que si no fuera por el Agua que les rodeaba en ese instante el Peliblanco ya se hubiese quemado en sus propias Llamas. - ¡Oye Mocoso! – Finalizó dirigiéndose a paso rápido hacia el niño Rana.

- ¿Hum?...- Expreso indiferente aquel peliverde.

Squalo, que no paraba de maldecirlo en su mente, Empujo a Lussuria para que le dejara pasar, y al Encontrarse frente a frente con el Ilusionista le agarro por el cuello peludo del Uniforme y comenzó a zarandearlo provocando nauseas en el Menor.

-¡Mocoso…! – Hablo.- ¡¿QUIEN CARAJOS TE DIJO QUE INUNDARAS MI HABITACION CON ESA ASQUEROSA SUSTANCIA?! – El pobre ya estaba muy pero MUY Frustrado.

- Eeeeeh~, Capitán esa "Sustancia asquerosa" Es agua.- Hablo un poco Mareado aquel chico.

Al mayor ya le sobresalía una venita en la sien, Tenía su espada justo en posición para atacar. - ¡Mocoso Inútil!- Grito nuevamente.- ¡Ya sé que es Agua! –

-Entonces, ¿Para qué forma tanto escándalo, Capitán~? –

- ¿Por qué? Yo te diré porque…-

Lussuria, Fran e incluso los pocos Sirvientes que se encontraban merodeando por ahí, taparon sus oídos con ambas manos Esperando que el grito de furia del Capitán estratega se esparciera por toda la Mansión.

-Porque… ¡ES AGUA DE ALCANTARILLA, IMBECIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL! –

Todos los presentes intentaban no alarmarse con aquel grito, Al cual se le podría llamar como al famoso grito de Independencia, Claro que aquel grito no tenía nada que ver con la independencia.

El peliverde al quitar ambas manos de sus Oídos, se coloco frente al tiburón junto con su expresión Monótona de siempre y pregunto:

-Capitán… -

El mencionado bajo la mirada hacia al menor y al ver su rostro sin expresión alguna no pudo evitar Fruncir el ceño, lo cual era casi imposible ya que este casi nunca sonreía.

-Parece que su mascota se está divirtiendo~ - Señalo justo donde se encontraba la caja de armas del peliblanco, la cual estaba nadando alrededor de todo el lugar asustando a los inquilinos.

Otra vena mas se formo en la sien de Squalo; No dijo nada, solo suspiro y metió a su mascota de nuevo en su caja para salir de allí lo más rápido posible y dirigirse hacia quien sabe dónde, Quizá Al infinito y mas allá. Camino hacia las escaleras para poder largarse lo más pronto posible, no sin antes patear al cuerpo caído de un Inconsciente Levi, el cual había sido mordido por su _Grande Squalo di piogga. _

-Mo~ Squ-chan es tan gruñón ¿No lo crees, Fran-chan? – Decía el guardián del sol colocando su dedo índice en su barbilla.

Fran solo se limito a Asentir con su cabeza, luego se encamino por el pasillo para dirigirse a su Habitación.

El más joven de los Varia se dirigía a su habitación cuando de repente…

-¡Ahhh…! – Escucho un pequeño suspiro como si de una Chica enloquecida por su Artista favorito se tratase.

Decidió no ponerle importancia al asunto pero volvió a escuchar el mismo Suspiro dos veces seguidas, Y lo más curioso era que aquellos suspiros Provenían de la habitación de su Sempai; sin más en que pensar, Se coloco en frente de la puerta, coloco su mano sobre la perilla, la giro lentamente y penetrando en la profundidad de la oscura habitación, se encontró con una imagen tan poco común en el Príncipe; Estaba tumbado en su cama, sonrojado, su nariz mostraba un pequeño hilo de sangre, su boca entreabierta mientras respiraba Agitadamente y una revista en sus Manos.

¿Qué Diablos pasaba allí? ¿Por qué su sempai tenía cara de Pervertido? Y fue entonces cuando la vio, si, Aquella revista endemoniada que sostenía su Sempai solo podía contener una cosa. El ilusionista le arrebato la revista al Rubio rápidamente y la abrió para encontrarse con algo que quizá no era lo que tenía en mente.

Dos chicos, Hombre y Hombre, Sus cuerpos desnudos y bañados en sudor pegados el uno al otro, sus bocas unidas por la del otro, Caricias, palabras sucias y excitantes, ¡Pues claro! ¿Cómo no pudo notarlo antes? El estúpido Príncipe fallido, ¡Era un Fudanshi!

Estaba completamente rojo por aquella revista, Sus manos temblaban, su expresión indiferente había cambiado dejando en su lugar a un Asombrado Froggy.

Belphegor al notar la Expresión sorpresiva de su Kouhai y el que lo había descubierto, no le dejo otra opción. Se acerco al menor y le tomo de Ambos Hombros.

-Tal parece que no podía Ocultarlo por mucho tiempo… - Expreso el Guardián de la Tormenta. – No me dejas Opción, Froggy, Ushishishi~ - Y acercándose peligrosamente al rostro sonrojado del menor, Beso aquellos labios suaves y Genuinos.

El ilusionista estaba que se desmayaba justo Allí. Bel detuvo el beso y observo a Fran el cual tenía su mirada hacia abajo, Este al sentir la mirada de su sempai clavada en el no pudo evitar sonrojarse y cubrir su cara con ambas Manos.

-Ushishishi~ ¿Por qué cubres tu lindo sonrojo, Fran?-

El menor se exalto un poco, Aun seguía teniendo sus manos en su rostro. – Es que… No quiero que B-Bel-sempai… Se burle de..Mi…- Concluyo aquel chico con el gorro de Rana.

El mayor al escucharlo sonrió, pero no era una de esas sonrisas Peculiares y sombrías, era más bien una Sonrisa honesta y dulce. Aparto las manos del peliverde del rostro que le impedía ver y le beso suavemente en la frente.

-B-Bel…S-sempai…-

- ¿Dime?-

- A-caso…¿M-me…Quiere?- Pregunto el Ilusionista con los ojos Entrecerrados los cuales mostraban pequeñas Lagrimas que demandaban por salir.

-Más de lo que crees.- Y beso los labios de Fran Nuevamente.

"_Sempai… Yo… También lo quiero, y mucho…"_ Pensó el muchacho mientras rodeaba el cuello de su Sempai con ambos brazos.

Las pequeñas lágrimas del chico Descendieron por su rostro, no eran Lágrimas de Tristeza, eran Lágrimas de Alegría, alegría que en esos momentos no podía describir, pero de algo estaba Seguro…

-Ushishishi~ ¿Quieres intentar lo que hicieron esos chicos de la Revista?- Susurro el Príncipe de los Varia en el oído de su Lindo Kouhai .

Bel- sempai era todo un Pervertido, pero, Una noche de placer no le haría ningún daño ¿No? Ambos continuaron por deshacerse de las molestas prendas que llevaban puestas, Seguían besándose Apasionadamente hasta que el aire les impidiera continuar, Nada les importaba, la noche era de ellos después de todo Se amaban el uno al otro.

:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D~

¡YAY! Termine~ */3\* ¿Les gusto? ¿Merezco un Review? ¿Un chocolate? ¿Un zapatazo? ¿Un barril lleno de comadrejas Furiosas? Neee~ Nee~ …Kyaaaa! Espero lo hayan Disfrutado, Y perdonen que el fic haya quedado corto D/x ¡Gomenasai! Y como siempre, espero no haber Hecho OoC ;/3 ¡Nos leemos en Otra ocasión! :I


End file.
